Twilight Hour
by Moge
Summary: 13 Drabbles - one for each track on the incredible 'Twilight Hour' album by the even more incredible Mitch Hansen Band.
1. By You

**AN: Drabble collection! :D I seem to be big on these lately but they appeal cos i have NO time for anything else :D lol**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Twilight or any related characters, though if you happen to run into Jasper, give him my number. :D**

**Track 1: By You**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

*******

"I can't _do _this anymore Bella. I'm sorry."

And with that he was gone, running from me, from everything. I knew then he wasn't coming back.

I miss the cold of his touch. His cold arms around me, making me stronger.

I hate him for it, the emptiness is almost too much, but I love him still, more than ever.

I wonder where he is now, he can't be too far but I guess I'll never know.

And so the silence continues. The thick darkness is unyielding.

* * *

**Now, Review! :)**

* * *


	2. Jacob Black

**AN: Back again! I'm not as sure of this one but I'd rather post it and be done! don't forget to review! Merry Christmas**

**Track 2: Jacob Black**

**Characters: Edward and Jacob**

* * *

"You are nothing but a **dog**, Black."

"That's rich, Blood Sucker."

Edward growled at Jacob, making him shiver.

"You may have been there to save her life when I was gone but I'm back now, leave Bella alone."

Jacob laughed at Edward before turning and phasing into his large russet form.

"leave." hissed Edward once more.

In response Jacob thought of him and Bella together, taunting Edward with the imagery.

Edward lunged.


	3. Lullaby

**AN: I think i like this one :) Big thanks to _Capt. Butch Flowers_ and especially _Becky Scarlett-Cullen _for reviewing because the latter's fic _Drabbles for Bella (_I sincerly suggest you check it out) introduced me to The Mitch Hansen Band and inspired this series :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, Twilight, not mine. :'( I meant what I said about Jasper before - that boy is FINE! :) Unfortunatley, the lyrics of The Mitch Hansen Band are also not mine.**

**Track 3: Lullaby**

**Characters: Edward and Bella

* * *

**

"I wrote you a song today," Whispered Edward, "a lullaby."

Bella blushed at her boyfriend and he laughed at her, teasing her.

"Do you want to hear it, love?"

"Of course!" smiled Bella.

Edward began to sing.

_"I love the way you look at me_

_When you're thinking no one else can see_

_I feel like someone different when you're near_

_So, sleep now and hold me tight_

_Everything will be alright_

_Just lay down and rest your weary eyes_

_Calm down, you're safe with me_

_I love you more than you can see_

_You need your rest and so I wrote you this_

_Lullaby"_

Bella stared at him in wonder, silencing his song with a finger to his lips.

"That's enough," she whispered, "that's enough."

Then she kissed him, trying to show all the love she felt for him in that moment, putting every emotion she had ever felt with him into that one, perfect kiss. Edward grinned when they broke apart;

"I take it you like it then." He laughed, pulling her into his arms.

Bella laughed too and sighed. "Never leave me again." She murmured into his skin,

"Never; I love you Bells."

She fell asleep in his arms, feeling more content than she had in a long time.


	4. Number 3

**AN: Here we are again - This is Number 3.**

**Track: Number 3**

**Characters: Bella**

I know he'd never harm me. I _know _he'd never harm me. _I _know he'd never harm me.

Then why do I keep seeing hatred in his eyes? They're black as night and it should chill me. **should **chill me, but doesn't.

Maybe he wants me dead, that could explain what I'm feeling, or rather, what he's feeling.

Maybe I'll never know.

What I **do** know is this; I want to spend my life with him – and that's all that scares me.

* * *

* * *


	5. A World Without You

**AN: Here we go! another piece, probably my shortest yet but i like it :)**

**Track: A World Without You**

**Characters: Edward**

* * *

Why did I leave her? I still love her. I can't believe there's nothing left of her to love.

I think I started dying when the future, well, Alice, saw her fall. I need her.

My world just jumped off a cliff! A **cliff**. It's all my fault.

The world isn't worth my existence anymore.

I always knew she'd be the death of me.

* * *


	6. I Don't Know

**AN: Sorry for the delay getting this out - went to see my friend for New Year and left my laptop at home :(**

**Track: I Don't Know**

**Characters: Bella and Bree**

* * *

Does she remember who she was? Did she have a family – a brother? A sister? Parents?

This poor creature – Bree – is she loved? Missed? Or do they think she's lying in a morgue somewhere?

**So **many questions run through my mind as I look at her and she looks at me.

She pierces my soul with her bright red eyes and I wonder everything about her.

It seems strange, somehow, looking at her. Was she like me? Will I become like her after my transition – confused and alone? With no recollection of myself or Edward?

I don't know.


End file.
